a new kyle
by fanficchick216
Summary: what happens when Kyle leaves and comes back with a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Style fan fiction

I do not own South Park, trey parker and matt stone do.

Kyle pov

Hello my name is Kyle broflovski I am 16 years old and I live in Italy and went to the top college in the country. I use to live in a town called south park Colorado. I moved at age 10 by myself, to attend college with a full scholarship. I left a lot of people behind; including my boyfriend Stan marsh. My best friend Kenny McCormick died for real a week ago from a car crash. My twelve year old brother Ike called me to tell about it and to tell me my parents moved to California. I am flying in to see his funeral, but I don't how I am going to face Stan.

I drove in to town from Denver in a rental car. I pulled up to the old house and saw my little brother in the window

"Kyle!" he shouted. "I missed you so much." "I missed you to little brother." I replied.

We drove to the church and Stan was waiting for us. "Hello." I said softly. He didn't reply all he did was nod his head.

As we walked in I saw everyone. I saw Wendy, Bebe, Eric and everyone from our fifth grade class.

As the funeral went on the priest said "and now Kenny has asked his two best friends to say a few words. Kyle and Stan will you please come up here."

I didn't know what to do; till Stan reached for my hand and said "Come on it is ok."

Stan started to say a great speech about how great Kenny was and wishes he was here right now.

Then he motioned to me to speak. I walked up and had to pause for a second.

I started to speak. "It has been six years since I have been here and Kenny still remembers me because that is the kind of person he was. I can't say the same for me, I had totally forgot my life in this town." I paused.

Then continued. "And for that I am a shitty friend. I wish I could have been he with every one, when my brother called I started to think about my life here. I realized what an idiot I was for forgetting this great place. I do miss Kenny and I miss this place. Kenny was a great friend who would always help me with my many health problems." Everyone laughed.

"We will miss you Kenny."

Once we finished the funeral we had a reception. I was talking to people and every now and then I would start speaking in Italian.

After they left I went back to the house with Ike and Stan. Ike went in the house, so Stan and I finally talked.

He spoke first. "I missed you Kyle and it really good to see you." I started to cry because we hadn't seen each other for a while.

He grabbed me and kissed me.

I stopped crying and finally spoke. "Stan I am sorry but there is something you should know." "Come on out Charlie and Toby. Stan meet your two kids your daughter 'Charlie' and your son Toby."


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter

Kyle's pov

"Stan I am sorry but there is something you should know." "Come on out Charlie and Toby. Stan meet your two kids your daughter 'Charlie' and your son Toby."

Stan just stood there and looked at the two kids. Toby was an exact copy of Stan and Charlie was an exact copy of me (except I am a guy).

When he finally spoke all he could say was "how?"

I didn't know how to reply expect by saying "well um, the day I left we did 'it' and then three days later I was pregnant. I didn't know how to tell you so I didn't. That is kind of why I wasn't going to ever return to South Park."

I looked down and uttered. "I lied when I said I forgot this place. I just couldn't come back Stan." Then I started to cry more.

Finally Stan spoke more.

"Kyle even though it is weird for a guy to get pregnant, I still wanted to be there for our kids." I smiled. Then Stan asked "are you going to stay here?"

I looked at him and didn't know what to say. "I want to but it would be hard the kids only know a little English and it would be hard for me to just leave everything."

As I was rambling Stan grabbed me again and kissed me.

"Wow, I forgot you know how to get me to stop ranting." We both laughed.

I told finally said to the kids. "Questo è il vostro papà e ci stiamo muovendo qui per vivere con lui." (It means: this is your dad and we are moving here to live with him.)

Stan didn't understand until they said "hello daddy."

He smile and said "hello guys." We quickly had the neighbors in Italy; fly the stuff to South Park. Once we did that we moved into the old house. Now I live with Stan, Ike and the kids. Charlie and Toby now speak fluent English as well as Italian.

I thought we are going to be fine from there but the fun just ended and the pain begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter

Stan's pov

It has been two months since the kids and Kyle have moved here.

Kyle hasn't cried in seven weeks.

Sometimes I will see Kyle talk to the kids in Italian.

Once I heard him say "guarda che carino tuo padre è stato quando aveva cinque anni." Or sometimes he would say "hey facciamo uno scherzo padre." This usually ended in me getting fooled.

Then there was a knock on the door. I opened it up and it was Eric, well we use to call him Cartman.

"Hey Stan who is it." Kyle Yelled as he slowly walked over. "It is Eric… I mean Cartman."

"Come on in." I said. Once Eric came in he had something shinny behind his back but I couldn't see it.

"Kyle it has been a while, it is just so sad we can't hang out longer." Eric snickered. Then he raised his hand and pointed a gun at Kyle.

Knowing the danger Kyle yelled. "I bambini vanno in camera chiudere la porta e la finestra!" (It means: Kids go to your rooms lock the door and the window!)

The kids didn't move at first till Kyle screamed "now!" they ran upstairs and did what they were told.

Eric said "you know Kyle I got rid of all of the Jews in the town."

"I even recommended you to that school, so you would leave." "But then you had to have kids."

He shot before we even had time to react. Kyle was hit and fell to the floor.

I ran to him and saw he wasn't badly injured but was bleeding a lot.

The kids ran down and screamed. "Mommy!"

I called 9-1-1

But seeing Kyle like made the Toby yelled "mamma per favore svegliati!" (It means: please wake up)

Then Charlie cried. "Puoi sentirmi?" (Which is can you hear me?)

I comforted the kids as we heard the ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle's pov

I remember my kids screaming but then everything went black.

I woke up to see Stan right there holding my hand.

"Stan, where am I? Are the kids ok." I weakly asked.

"You are in the hospital and the kids are outside sleeping." Stan replied.

I looked up and saw I had surgery. I must have gotten the bullet removed.

"Umm, Kyle the police want to ask some questions." Stan said.

The police came in and asked about cartman but then asked some weird questions.

"Excuse me Mr. Broflovski, are those your kids." They asked.

"Yes, why?" I questioned.

"Well we just got a report that a man took twins from Italy and left for here."

"Kyle?" Stan asked. "Ok, I will tell you the truth." I cried.

"I had left six years ago to Italy, before I left Stan admitted his love to me." Stan blushed.

"I loved him to so we had sex, the day I left."

"When I left I started to feel different, and I ended up getting pregnant." I paused.

"I thought it would be weird for a guy to be pregnant, so I said my name was Kylie."

"So when I had the kids, I had a c-section. Then I meet so many people that I forgot about my name change." I finished with.

"So I grew out my hair to my back and wore blue fake contacts. Then when I left I took the kids and ran."

The police did a DNA test to confirm we were their parents. The test was positive and said we were.

As it settled down the cops said that cartman had escaped but by then we decided to leave and fly to Italy.

It is all over.

Thank you for reading my story any anime or cartoons you like give a suggestion to write a new story.

M.L


End file.
